Harry Potter and the search for love
by romeolover
Summary: Hermione loves Harry; but he's dating Ginny. Will her selfishness keep her away. And when she's pregnant with more then one child will Harry help? ps Harry and hermione are no longer shy.
1. Hogesmeade

I walked down the stairs in the entrance hall and looked around. Harry and Ginny were kissing. A sea of jealousy flowed through my body. I wanted to yell, "get your hands of him!" but held back. When they were done kissing Ginny looked up and smiled. "Hermione over here" I tried to put on a fake smile and walked over. Harry wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "um-er hey mione. I mean Hermione. You look great; and Ginny you look good too." I gave him a small smile. "Hi Harry, Hi Ginny. Harry we're going to be late for potions." "Okay" Ginny gave him a pexk on the lips and waved good-bye.

As Harry and I headed into the dungeons I said, "hows things with Ginny?"

"fine she's nice."

I stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever. Those beautiful green eyes. You could drown in them. Ron walked up sighed, "are you guys going in or what?" I broke away from staring to look at Ron. Blusing I walked into the classroom.

Ron sat in the middle of Harry and us. When Harry went off to get the ingrediants for the poisoning potion, Ron turned to me. "Did you tak to him?" Ron was the only one who knew about my burning disare for Harry. "No. I asked him how things were going with Ginny. I was having a good time until you came and ruined it." Ron shrugged. "I dont feel like being botherd with Snape today." Harry came back and we hushed the subject.

"Show some skin." Ron whispered. I stared at Ron like he was crazy but he just pointed at Harry who was stirring his cauldron. I took my robe off and unbuttoned two buttons on my shirt. I then reached across Ron and got in front of Harry reaching for the frog feet. "Harry can you help me?" Wehn he looked up, his eyes bugged out. He looked at my shirt and saw my bra. "Mione you...you..." "Well Potter never thought you would go for mudbloods."

I looked up to see Malfoy. I sat back down looking disapointed. Malfoy walked over to his seat cackaling. After potions it was 12 so we headed for lunch. Ginny sat on Harry's right while I sat across from him. She kissed him on the cheek," Hey Harry how was potions?" she grabded his hand putting it in hers. "IT was okay" he said taking his hand out of hers. After lunch we had Transfigurations so we walked up the stairs and into the classroom.

This time Harry sat in the middle. I "accidentally" bumped his arm. "Sorry" I said looking into his eyes. _God I love his eyes. You could get lost in them_. He stared at me as we came closer and closer until our lips touched. We had barley been kissing for two seconds when Professor McGonagall walked in. "Hello Class, take out your homework and begin copying the notes from the board." During the middle of class I slipped Harry a note that said:

_Meet me tomorrow in Hogsmeade at the Candy shop_

He nodded and continued to work. After class they were going to divition and I was going to Muggle studies. I said good bye and then walked off.

In divitaion class

Harry was talking to Ron while Professor Trawlney went on about the stars. "Harry who do you like better Hermione or Ginny?" Harry siged, "I dont know mate. Hermione's smart, pretty,a dn fun to be with and GInny is smart but kinda clingy. No offense." "None taken. Well you better make a decison soon." '_I know I cant wait until tomorrow' _ Harry thought

The next day

I walked into the candy shop and saw Harry sitting at a quiet table in a corner. I walked over and sat down. "Hi Harry you look nice." He sat in the chair next to me. "You look good too." I stared into his eyes. "Well I just wanted to know how things were with you and Ginny, you seem kind of ashamed around her." He looked disapointed, "I think I'm going to break up with Ginny. She's sweet and everything but she's not the kind of girl I want." I got closer, "and what kind of girl do you want?" he came closer bringing his lips closer at each word.

"I want a girl whos smart, pretty and fun to be with." We were very close now. "Do you know a girl like that?" I said. I could feel him breathing. "Yes" "who" "you" he went in for the kiss.

I pulled him closer deepening the kiss; our tounges wrestled intill it felt like they would eventualy tie. We stayed like that for five minutes until I heard the bell ding as someone came in. I heard Ginny laugh. I quickly pushed away singnaling for him to be quiet.

"What" he whispered. 'Ginny' I mouthed. Ginny and her friends looked suprised. "Harry what are you doing here?" she said sitting down next to him. "I came with Mi- Hermione." "oh" Ginny said giving Harry a kiss on the lips. I couldnt take it. Those soft warm lips I had just had a wonderful time tounge wrestling with were being soiled by her rough lipstick wearing lips. I jumped up so fast I banged my leg on the table. "Hermione whats wrong?" Ginny said. I continue to wak and then said, "I'll see you in the common room" and stormed out. When I entered the common room Ron looked up. "Hey Mione. What happend" I told him what happend not leaving a single thing out. "So did he ask you out?" I shook my head, "no Ginny camein." Ron slouched maybe you'll see him at the dance tonight.


	2. He's gonna break up with her

Chapter 2

The common room buzzed with girls getting ready for the dance. There was clothes everywhere. Shirts, tops, bottoms, and dresses scattered in different places. Hermione was already dressed and was putting on her makeup. Her dress, in her opion was the best. It was baby blue and strapless. It was very tight on the stomach and then loosend up at the waist. It went down to her ankels which were wrapped in the strapps from her baby blue opened toe shoes. The shoes had little bells attached to the shoes so whenever I walked they jingled. I also had a baby blue scarf that I wraped around my arms.

Once I was dressed I headed over to the mirror to do my makeup. I put on a lighter blue eyeshadow and clear lip gloss. Last was my hair. I walked over to my night stand and got my wand. With a twirl of it half of my hair was up in a pony tail and the rest down. A lion clip that flashed the gryffindor colors every 5minutes held up my hair. With another twirl of my wand my hair was curly at the end.

Ginny chose not to go so casual. She chose to grab the attention with her clothes. She had on a pink shirt with cuts across the stomach part so just about all of her stomach could be seen throught the cuts. Then she had a matching skirt except with the cuts. Then she had some knee high pink boots with a five inch heel.

She walked over to where I was and smiled. "Hermione you look... Delicate. Who are you trying to impress?"

"No one"

"Oh come on Hermione. I mean look at your hair"

"What about it"

"It's straitend"

"Ginny my hair has been straitend since summer"

"I guess I never noticed."

"I guess you didnt."

I smirked and walked down the steps of the girls dormintory. Ron was waiting there he had on a black tux and nice dress shoes. "Hermione you look beautiful." He slipped a white and blue corsage on my wrist.

"Thank you Ron, and you look quite handsome yourself." He smiled and his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

Then... Harry came down the steps. It was a beautiful sight. He had on a black tux too. His green eyes really brought out the blackness of the tux. His eyes landed on me and smile came across his face. "Hermione you look beautiful."

I smiled at him, "Thank you Harry."

Right when the moment was getting good Ginny comes down he stairs! "Harry" he walked over to her and handed her her corsage. It was white. They linked arms and headed out of the dormintory. Ron looked at my face, walked over and grabed my hand. "It's ok Mione. He's going to break up with her."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell. Plus he told me"

We smiled once more and walked out of the common room.

**So what do you think? The dance will be in the next chapter. If any one has any ideas about what could happen in the next chapter do tell. And if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter in my other fic please tell me! Well please review the next chapter should be up on Friday I promise!**


	3. Missing the dance

Chapter 3

The Entrance hall was crowded with people. Ron and I pushed through the crowd. When we were about to go into the Great hall six people turned around. It was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle with their dates. Malfoy was going with Hilda Parkinson. She was the captain of the Slytherin Quiddtich team and just as much as a snob as Malfoy was. "Well Well Well. Weasel's going with Granger, and Potty's going with the tramp." He looked me up and down. "Well Weasel you finaly did something right."

"Oh yeah and what was that Malfoy"

He looked at me and smirked. "Grangers your date"

He smirked once agian and walked into the Great Hall. "I cant stand Malfoy" Ginny said squeezing Harry's hand. He nodded and lead the way in. It was decorated with a winter theme. There was a huge dance floor with tables surronding it. The tables had little lanterns in them; inside the lanterns however there happend to be fairies inside them. Snow covered the floor and some of the corners. To keep the room lighted there were still the usual floating candels.

We walked over to the nearest table. As all four of us were sitting down Fred and George came over. "Hello boys" Fred said sitting down. Fred was taking Angela Johnson and George was taking Alison Bartaluchi.(a quiet Ravenclaw) "Where have you two been?" I asked waving at alison.

"We've been observing"

"Observing what we havent seen you all term"

"Ronald Ronald Ronald. We've been to every class"

"How did you go to all your classes but we still havent seen you"

"Ron we told you"

"We've been observing"

"So now-"

"Could you keep your nose"

"Out of our business"

"Do you two always do that?" I asked laughing

"Do what?" They said together.

The first song started up. It was a romantic ballet. "Ginny could you come here for a minute?" Alison asked.

"Sure I'll be right back Harry" Harry nodded and looked around. People were starting to walk over to the dance floor. The music rang in my ears as I looked at Harry trying to send him hints.

_There's always that one person_

_That will always have your heart_

_You never see it comin _

_cuz your blinded from the start_

_Know that your that one for me_

_It's clear for everyone to see_

_Oh Baby_

Harry looked over at me, "Hermione do you want to dance?"

"Sure"

We walked over to the dance floor hand in hand. He wrapped his arms around my waist as my arms gradualy lifted up to wrap around his neck. They turned the song up louder as more people started to come dance.

_Yes I remember boy_

_Cuz after we kissed_

_Icould only think about your lips_

_Yes I remember boy_

_The moment I knew you were the one _

_I could spend my life with_

_Even before all the fame_

_And people screaming your name_

_I was there and you were my baby_

I looked up into Harrys eyes. I loved his eyes. They were beautiful. The way they blended in with that jet black hair. Our lips moved closer and closer until we were an inch apart. "Hermione thank you for keeping Harry company but I'm back"

I turned my head to see Ginny with her hands on her hips. I nodded and walked back over to the table. "What happend?" Ron asked rubbing my back. "We were about to kiss but then Ginny came. Ron I'll be back I have to go to the bathroom." I got up and left the castle.

The outside grounds were decorated too. There was a big fountain with fairies playing in the water. I sighed and sat down on the edge of the fountain. Tears began to roll down my face. "Hermione" I turned to see Harry standing there. He walked over to me and I begin to tremble. My lip quivered as he wiped my tears away.

"Harry...what about Gi-" He pressed his lips agianst mine. Before long our tounges were exploring. The wind blew and brushed agianst my hair. We pulled away slowly. "Hermione I love you." "Harry I love you two."

Once agian we pulled into a passionate kiss.

Back into the Great Hall

Harry and I walked in and sat down. "Harry where were you?" Ginny asked franticly. "Ginny we need to talk." Ginny gulped. "Harry anything you can say, you can say it in front of my friends." One of her friends smirked at Harry and the other one blew a kiss when Ginny wasnt looking. "Okay if you wish. Ginny it's over"

"**WHAT!"**

"I'm sorry Ginny but It's not working out."

"**AND WHY IS THAT!"**

"Well... I've met someone else."

Ginny eyes wandered over to me. "It's you isnt it?"

"Ginny I"

"_Franisha" _A pink beam headed for me and hit my necklace. It poped off my neck and fell to the ground. "Ginny that was my moms prom necklace. It had 3 diamonds with a silver chain." "Oh well" "_Flipendo!"_

Ginny was thrown into a nearby wall. "_Reparo_" My necklace peiced itself back together. I picked it up and walked out the door, across the hall and into an empty classroom. I sat on a desk and fumbled with my necklace.

Then a hand grabed my necklace and started to put it on me. I turned to see Harry. He smiled and sat down next to me. "How did things go with Ginny?" he srugged "dosnt matter; but if you must know. She slapped me when I told her you were the other women." I smiled and looked into his eyes.

We started to kiss. This kiss was different from any other we had ever had. All the other times we had kissed, Harry had been dating Ginny; so it felt like I was going behind her back. Now however it felt normal. Like it was supposed to happen.

Before long we were naked andall over each other. Our hips moved, rubbing agianst each others body; and when he pushed himself in me I felt that there was no other place I would rather be.

It was 11 when he slid out of me and we started to put our clothes on. _"Inchesco"_ I muttered. A pink mist came out of my wand, covered the room and then disapeard.

"What does that spell even do?" Harry asked

"It hides the smell and makes it smell like whatever the room happened to smell like before."

"What about your hair?" He questioned my messeed up hair.

"_Chivelo"_ my hair went back to the way it looked.

He smiled, grabed my hand and led me out of the room.

**Ok so what do you think? It's 10:24 and I'm not supposed to be on the computer right now but I promised u guys the chapter would be up on Friday and I ment it. Hp and Cupids love curse might be up Fri afternoon tho. Well Plz review and thnx for reading!**


End file.
